


La presentazione di un bambino

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen, family feels i guess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Sam aveva il sangue di suo padre





	La presentazione di un bambino

**Author's Note:**

> Non lo so. Per mio hc Sam soffre di ansia okay, ma anche di ADHD e quindi...

# La presentazione a scuola di un bambino

  
Sam è entrato alla materna un anno dopo per diversi motivi. Uno dei motivi è che sua mamma non pensava che lui fosse poi così pronto a entrare a scuola, andare così lontano, stare così tanto tempo lontano da casa, senza che nessuno potesse seguirlo, andargli contro volergli bene come loro potevano volergli bene. Sam sarebbe potuto essere non capito, sarebbe potuto essere trattato come una pecora nera, senza capire i suoi comportamenti, i suoi pensieri alcuni dei movimenti che faceva con le dita, le mani, le espressioni facciali.  
  
Sam è entrato a scuola un pochino più tardi, perché era troppo attivo, troppo vivace e troppo entusiasta per potersi sedere su una sedia per troppe ore, o per condividere cose, o per non scoppiare a piangere fino a diventare una piccola pallina rossa che non riusciva a respirare normalmente a causa del mocciolo e del respiro corto.  
  
Non era colpa sua.  
  
Mama -una delle cose che mama continuava a ripetere è che non è entrato a scuola più tardi per colpa sua. Suo papà non era quasi mai lì, volava via, se ne andava per lo spazio, tornava dopo tanti mesi, o dopo alcune settimane, o quando poteva tornare, e la sua mama non poteva permettersi di andare di qua e di là per stare dietro ai capricci di maestri che non sanno come comportarsi quando un bambino è più esuberante degli altri.  
  
L'anno che doveva passare alla materna, ecco, sì, lui stava con la sua mama, e la guardava lavorare, mentre lei si muoveva tra tanti computer e con un block notes in mano e la seguiva, con una matita in mano, facendo delle linee trai quaderni degli stagisti, per poi chiedere loro che cosa aveva scritto. E si era divertito. Aveva anche visto un signore con le flip flop ai piedi che gli chiedeva come si sentiva, se quel giorno aveva pianto, se aveva giocato con gli altri bambini e tante altre cose. E poi sua mamma scuoteva la testa, quando parlava con quel signore e gli diceva che non sapeva che cosa doveva fare, non sapeva che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, soprattutto da sola.  
  
È il sangue di tuo papà.  
  
Uno dei ricordi più vividi della sua infanzia è quel giorno al parco giochi, in cui Sam stava facendosi i fatti suoi, con un paletto di legno in mano, disegnando per terra, e un bambino si è avvicinato a lui e forse voleva giocare insieme a lui e forse hanno giocato. Ma poi è finito il tutto in uno spintone, perché quel bambino stava parlando, stava continuando a parlare e Sam a un certo punto aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e l'unico suono che riusciva a sentire era quello di altri bambini in altre parti del parchetto. E non riusciva a concentrarsi. Continuava a guardare le labbra del bambino. E non riusciva a capire. Non riusciva a sentire quello che il bambino stava dicendo. E aveva risposto con un eh? una, due, tre volte e poi quel bambino si era innervosito, forse anche lui aveva problemi a farsi capire, o comunque a esprimersi. Si è arrabbiato. Si sono buttati per terra a vicenda.  
  
Quando mama gli ha pulito il viso, con un panno bagnato dall'acqua della fontanella, aveva sorriso dolcemente e gli aveva detto: questo è il sangue di tuo papà.  
  
Il papà era un vero cerca-guai. Mama dice che lo era da quando era piccolo, quando saltava scuola perché diceva di essere troppo stupido per capire certe cose e diceva sempre la cosa sbagliata, sempre alle persone sbagliate. Sam aveva guardato verso il basso e aveva sospirato, a quelle parole. Perché, da una parte, ehi, essere come papà deve essere bello, dovrebbe essere qualcosa di cui vantarsi. Da un'altra parte, quel sorriso di mama era un po' triste, quindi forse essere come il suo papà non doveva essere poi così bello.  
  
Sam allora le aveva preso il viso tra le sue manine e aveva sorriso. “Quanto sei bella, mama” aveva detto, nel tentativo di cambiare argomento. E mama aveva sorriso e scosso la testa, rispondendo quanto ruffiano potesse essere suo figlio. Sam allora l'aveva abbracciata e mama sembrava essere un pochino meno triste, un po' più serena.  
  
Pensandoci bene, cercando di ricordare meglio, mama era sempre molto triste, ai tempi. Era sempre tanto stanca e forse Sam se n'era reso un po' conto, perché aveva provato a rimanere calmo, quando lo portava a lavoro, in silenzio a guardare tutte quelle persone correre da una parte all'altra, ci ha messo tutto lo sforzo che un bambino poteva metterci, nel concentrarsi sulle parole delle altre persone, per non perdere il loro significato, per continuare a capire, anche quando la sua testa non voleva capire, per non dimenticare anche quando non aveva il controllo sulla sua memoria.  
  
Ci si è impegnato così tanto, che ai suoi quattro anni si sono fidati di farlo entrare a scuola e tutti si conoscevano e tutti lo guardavano strano e tutti sembravano non volergli parlare, per qualche motivo. Le maestre lo tenevano d'occhio. E ogni tanto -ha sentito, una volta, una delle maestre dire che non dovevano dargli tanto retta. Che era una pecora nera, che distraeva le persone intorno a loro, che giocava ma era troppo violento, che va bene essere compagni di classe, ma non si deve essere per forza amici.  
  
È stata la prima volta che ha sentito l'espressione pecora nera. Non ci ha fatto troppo caso. Doveva stare attento a altre cose lui. Imparare a leggere e a contare era difficile. Ogni volta che si sedeva e guardava i fogli con tanti numeri e tante parole sentiva i suoi occhi fare cose strane, come se non ci vedesse bene, e poi qualcosa nella sua testa e continuava a respirare strano, non riusciva a respirare. E preferiva non pensarci. Preferiva fare qualsiasi altra cose che non fosse imparare a leggere o a scrivere. E non voleva, ma quando mama lo portava a scuola non riusciva a non sentire questo dolore al petto e non riusciva a non pensare che voleva tornare a casa, che voleva solo continuare a dormire, che voleva abbracciare la sua mamma e dirle di tenerlo con lui, di portarlo di nuovo a lavoro con lei, di non lasciarlo lì, non lasciarlo solo.  
  
Ma non poteva farlo. Non poteva piangere, perché se lui avesse pianto, lei si sarebbe sentita triste e se lui le avesse detto che non voleva andare a scuola, quello sarebbe stato un problema per lei, perché erano solo loro due ai tempi, e papà era da qualche parte nello spazio, e non sapeva dove lasciarlo, non sapeva che cosa fare. Sam, a volte, aveva problemi a dirle che si sentiva male. Sam aveva tanti problemi di cui non riusciva a parlare con la mamma, perché -non riusciva a sapere il perché. Un po' forse per l'espressione triste che altrimenti faceva e un po' perché si vergognava, perché papà gli aveva detto che doveva essere lui l'omino di casa, mentre lui era fuori e lui non riusciva a esserlo.  
  
E poi non aveva amici. Certo. C'era anche quello. Anche di quello, un po' si vergognava.  
  
Kaelynn, invece, è una bambina sveglia, non ha mai dato nessun problema, non ha mai fatto a botte con nessun bambino al parco, nessun tipo con le flip flop ha dovuto parlare con lei, prima di farla entrare alle materne. Non vede l'ora di imparare a leggere e a contare. E non riesce a dormire, perché il giorno prima del Primo Giorno di Scuola è pieno di elettricità, dice. È troppo emozionata, per dormire. E gli chiede: “Com'è stato il tuo primo giorno?”  
  
Sam sta seduto per terra, le lancia un'occhiata da sopra la spalla. Il primo giorno di scuola, Sam non vedeva l'ora di poter dire che aveva un papà astronauta, che è entrato alla NASA, anche se tutti dicevano che aveva la sangue bellicosa, combina-guai. Ma non c'era stata nessuna presentazione in classe, lo avevano semplicemente buttato in mezzo alla classe e sperato che tutto andasse bene. Quindi Sam arriccia il naso. “È stato un gran bel primo giorno” mente. “Ho raccontato a tutti della roccia che papà ha preso dalla Luna, e che ci ha lasciato, te la ricordi, quella lì. A me piace davvero tanto. E poi ho fatto amicizia. E tutti quanti volevano sentire la storia di papà e della sua missione spaziale. E alle materne si sta bene, si gioca tanto.”  
  
Kaelynn si gira sul fianco, infilando un braccio sotto la testa. Ride piano. “Posso parlare di mio fratello grande che un giorno diventerà un astronauta proprio come il nostro papà” propone, girandosi di nuovo sul letto. “E posso parlare della mia mamma che ha preso il diploma e poi è diventata una delle donne più importanti degli Stati Uniti.”  
  
“Potresti semplicemente parlare di te, sai? Delle cose che ti piacciono e quelle che non ti piacciono. Delle cose che vorresti fare da grande. Cose così, tu che dici?”  
  
Kaelynn non è mai stata una bambina problematica. Si è ammalata pochissimo e, quando stava male, c'erano gli zii che potevano venire e parlare con loro e stare con Kaelynn e Sam e insieme giocavano con le macchinine, o con le piccole astronavi che la mama continua a comprare loro. Kaelynn, per qualche motivo, è amatissima da tutti, tanto che, quando vanno al parco, mentre Sam gioca col cellulare, tutti i bambini corrono verso di lei per giocare, tutti la cercano, non rimane mai da sola a disegnare sulla terra.   
  
“O potresti non parlare. Semplicemente giocare con gli altri bambini, penso che vada bene anche così.” Sam sospira, alza una spalla. Avrebbe voluto, da piccolo, essere come è sua sorella piccola. Forse il sangue del suo papà è andato tutto a lui e sua sorella ha avuto tutto il sangue calmo e pieno di tranquillità della sua mamma. “Hai tutto pronto per domani? Zaino?”  
  
“Non sono stupida” ribatte lei. Si gira ancora una volta nel letto. Sam le scompiglia i capelli, si alza in piedi. “Però, domani mi accompagni, vero? Aspetti che suoni la campanella, prima di andare via, vero?”  
  
“Certamente” risponde lui, immediatamente, senza nessuna esitazione. “Domani sarò lì e arriverò a scuola in ritardo e lo sai che a me non importa.”   
  
“Okay.”  
  
Sam sospira. Spegne la luce. Chiude la porta della camera di Kaelynn. Fuori dalla stanza c'è la sua mama, che sorride e gli prende il viso tra le mani e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte e gli dice: “Sei l'omino di casa per davvero, eh?” E non sembra triste. Non sembra tanto triste. Quindi Sam sorride e pensa che forse non era un bambino così terribile, allora.


End file.
